Winter Drabbles of '15 Percabeth Edition
by profanitycat
Summary: A set of 15 drabbles about our favorite son of Poseidon and daughter of Athena. [COMPLETE] (formerly Percabeth Drabble Set One)
1. We Are Not Having A Blue Wedding!

**A/N: I KNOW, I KNOW I'M A TERRIBLE AUTHOR! I haven't updated The Aftermath and I'm starting a new story. I'M SORRY! I just don't have any inspiration at the moment. Rick Riordan's new book recently came out and I hope I can find something to spark an idea. This will hopefully keep you sated with all your fluffy couple needs until then.**

 **TITLE: We Are Not Having A Blue Wedding!**

 **SUMMARY: Percy and Annabeth discuss their upcoming wedding.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO or HoO. That belongs to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

"No."

"C'mon Annabeth, please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I said, _no_." she glared at the boy sitting at the table beside her.

"But-"

"PERCY WE ARE NOT HAVING A BLUE WEDDING!" Annabeth shouted, exasperated at the level of annoyance her fiancé was showing. He had brought the topic up quite a few times, each time asking if they could have a blue themed wedding.

"Don't you love me?" he pouted at her. "I know you wanna have a blue wedding. Come on!"

Annabeth glared again at Percy, this time making him waver under her gaze.

"I am most _absolutely_ sure I don't want a blue wedding. That's final, Seaweed Brain."

Percy rolled his eyes in response, obviously not happy that he couldn't get what he wanted.

Annabeth chuckled.""You keep rolling your eyes Percy." she said, slowly shaking her head. "Maybe you'll find a brain back there!"

The son of Poseidon's face turned to shock as his long-time girlfriend, now fiancé, burst out laughing.

"I'm starting to think you only date me to insult me." he pouted, _again_.

"I'm starting to think _you_ only date me to annoy me." she mocked him, bopping his nose with her index finger. She giggled as he wiped his nose.

"But _Annabeth."_ Percy whined. She waggled her finger at him, playfully frowning at him as he spouted all kinds of nonsense.

"Blue is amazing, it's my favorite color, it represents me!" he rambled, ticking the reasons off on his fingers. "It's the color of the sea, it's your eye color; er... well your eyes are more blue-gray, but that's beside the point. It's just ama-"

The boy sat shocked as his fiancé grabbed his shirt (coincidentally blue) and pulled him in roughly for a what he hoped to be a kiss.

Annabeth stopped them when their noses were an inch apart. The poor boy's eyes were as wide as saucers, a few shades lighter than they normally were.

"Seaweed Brain," she started. "If you mention blue one more time, I will not make any blue foods anymore."

With that, she released the hold on his shirt, Percy disheveled and a bit dazed, quite frankly.

"So no kiss?" he asked, his hands gripping on to the sides of the table. His question went unanswered as she pulled him in for a real kiss.


	2. Cell Phones, Wise Girls, and Forts

**A/N: An update a little early!**

 **TITLE: Cell Phones, Wise Girls, and Forts**

 **SUMMARY: Based off a text message meme I saw a while ago.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO, HoO, or** _ **Don't**_ **. Rick Riordan and Ed Sheeran owns those.**

* * *

Annabeth's phone buzzed loudly, the screen lighting up. The chorus of the song 'Waves' came on, and the blonde haired girl grinned to herself. She knew exactly who it was, why he _might_ be contacting her, and what she wanted to do tonight. She set her computer aside on her gray blanketed bed, and walked over to her dresser where her phone was still buzzing. Picking up her phone and swiping the lock screen, she opened up the most recent messages.

SEAWEED BRAIN **:** _Hey Wise Girl. You busy tonight?_

The 20-year old smiled down at her phone and quickly typed out a reply.

WISE GIRL **:** _Nope, got anything planned?_

SEAWEED BRAIN: _It includes you coming over to my flat. ;)_

WISE GIRL: _Hmm..._

SEAWEED BRAIN: _You coming?_

WISE GIRL: _Maybe. Maybe not. I may be making last minute plans to avoid you. :D_

SEAWEED BRAIN: (╯︵╰) [ _Imagine me pouting]_

The girl laughed. Percy could be infuriating, but he tried to be cute. The blonde could imagine Percy's face, trying to pout but failing miserably.

WISE GIRL: _Fine. What is this master plan of yours?_

SEAWEED BRAIN: _My master plan also includes sheets, pillows, and you at my apartment all night long. ;)_

'What the heck could he be planning?' Annabeth idly wondered, pacing the room. Then an idea hit her like a book. Yes, a book. She isn't the daughter of Athena for nothing.

WISE GIRL: _OH MY GODS, PERCY ARE YOU SUGGESTING WHAT I THINK YOU ARE?_

SEAWEED BRAIN: _I should hope so. You are coming over right?_

'OH YEAH!' she thought excitedly, pumping her fist. Her fingers flew rapidly, and keyboard clicking could be heard.

SEAWEED BRAIN: _Are you coming or what?_

WISE GIRL: _Of course I'm coming. Why wouldn't I?_

SEAWEED BRAIN: _Just checking._

SEAWEED BRAIN: _You haven't changed your mind or anything…?_

WISE GIRL: _We're going to have fun tonight, Perce._

SEAWEED BRAIN: " _We'll be in between the sheets 'till the late AM."_

WISE GIRL: _We're going to build a fort?!_

At a small apartment in New York, a boy with sea-green eyes slammed his face into his palm.


	3. Blue Dolphins?

**A/N: Hello! So, as you may or may not know, I'm quite a new writer. I want to know if there is any pairings that you guys would like to see, so if you could, take some time to vote in the poll on my profile. Thanks! :)**

 **TITLE: Blue Dolphins?**

 **SUMMARY: Blue is a very important element in the Percabeth household.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO or HoO. I'm still waiting for that wonderful letter to come that says I own Nico.**

 **"You don't own me!"**

 **Pfff! Details, details, young padawan.**

* * *

The morning sun shone through the open window of the cyan room, illuminating the blue bed in the center of it. The covers were navy blue with white accents, giving it a sailor feel. Tucked inside the warm bed were two bodies, intertwined together in a mess of blue sheets.

"The owner of this room obviously likes blue." a voice said.

"Shut it, I'm the narrator, I'm telling the story." another voice replied.

"Mm-hmm. SPOILER! The three people ar-"

"SHUT IT! This is my story. Back to the _two_ people."

The morning sun shone through the open window, peeking through the window panes, begging to be noticed by sleeping figures across the city. A masculine voice groaned, rolling away from the sunlight, trying his best to avoid looking towards the source of the light.

"Percy..." the female figure replied, snuggling deeper into the man's chest. "Go back to sleep."

"But it's bright outside." he whined, wrapping his arms around Annabeth. She shrugged his arms off, and dissolved into the mass of fluffy blankets. The quiet stayed for a moment, the two relishing in it. It was rare that they got such a quiet, _blue_ , morning.

"Mami! Papi!" Hunter cried, small footsteps echoing as the little girl's foots thumped along the wood floor. Their daughter, Hunter, was a mixture of her mother and father, perfectly blended with each of their good traits. She's six years old, and can conjure small bubbles of water, figure out how to open the cookie cabinets (both parents were shocked the first time she did it, as she was sitting on the ground with crumbs covering her face), and most importantly, loves her family. Annabeth rolled over as their daughter jumped on the bed, her bright blue pajamas shocking their eyes. Hunter's gray eyes grew big as she poked her mother.

"Mami?" she asked, crawling next to Annabeth and squeezing her cheek. "Mami!"

"Hmm?" Annabeth replied dazed. She picked up her little girl and clutched her. Hunter turned over, getting comfortable in the warmth of her mother's arms. Meanwhile, Percy watched intently at his wife and child. He ruffled her black hair, and she sighed contentedly.

"Annie?"

"Yeah?"

"You two are so cute right now. All the blue and everything." he smiled.

Annabeth grinned back, tousling Hunter's curly black hair too. She giggled and poked Percy's cheek.

"Blue!" she cried happily, wiggling out of Annabeth's grasp. The little girl jumped off the bed and started bouncing to some unheard music.

"Blue, blue, blue, blue, blue!" She danced around, yelling her favorite word. Hunter stopped, then dashed out of the room. As she came back, her hands were full with little stuffed animals. Her collection included a whale, an owl, a dolphin, a horse, a panda pillow pet (the only stuffed animal that wasn't blue), and a bunny.

"Blue. I like blue. Blue is pretty." Hunter rambled, dropping all but the dolphin on the blue bed and spun around while cradling the dolphin.

"See?" she said, pointing at the dolphin and shaking it. "Pretty!"

Percy and Annabeth stared at each other. Then Annabeth spoke up.

"She has an unhealthy obsession with blue."

"Just like me."

Annabeth grinned.


	4. Judo and Books

**A/N: I KNOW! I suck, the updates late. I'M SORRY! *pouts***

 **HEY GUYS! Please remember to vote on the poll, no one has voted yet :(**

 **TITLE: Judo and Books**

 **SUMMARY: Annabeth gets bullied, and Percy decides to help. He learns later that she doesn't need it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Do I look like Rick Riordan?**

 **Reader: I dunno, you could be writing fanfiction.**

 **Me: Uncle Rick has better things to do than write fanfiction.**

* * *

Annabeth pushed the glasses up her nose, stopping to adjust the amount of books in her arms. Sighing, she continued walking, thinking about just how heavy all the books she read were.

"Aah!" she cried, tripping and effectively dropping all her books. Annabeth looked up. Who had tripped her? She couldn't exactly see too well over the stack.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" a easily recognizable voice dripping with fake sweetness asked. The blonde sighed. It was _Drew_.

"Hey, _bookworm_! How about you do something that doesn't involve being a loser?" she jeered, her cronies standing behind her, laughing. Annabeth groaned. These were the worst girls in the school. They called themselves, 'Aphrodite's Children', though Annabeth doubted they knew who she was, or even how to spell her name.

"Loser!" Drew shouted, snapping her out of her thoughts. "If I'm speaking to you, you answer me!"

The taunting grew worse, Annabeth's books lying forgotten on the tiled floor.

" _Stop that_!" a voice cut through, stopping the girls in their tracks. A crowd had gathered, and everyone turned and stepped aside to see where the voice had come from. In the middle of the sea of people, stood Perseus Jackson, hottest boy in Half-Blood High, liked by everyone, and the average middle school girl's first crush.

Drew was shocked for a moment, but composed herself quickly. Like most girls in the school, she had a crush on him. And it just would not do to have him see her in a bad light, now would it?

"Oh, Percy _dear_." Drew spoke flirtatiously, to the point of sounding absolutely sickening. "Whatever is the matter?"

Percy was agitated. No matter how bookish or nerdy a person is, he would not stand for bullying. Ever.

"Drew. What is the meaning of this?" he demanded, glaring at her and reaching a hand out to help Annabeth sit up.

"I was only asking the nerd here what books she was reading." Drew winked at him, Percy cringing in response. He glared at her again, and knelt down to help Annabeth gather her books. He didn't know her, not even a name, but he thought she was kind of cute.

"You okay?" he asked her, helping her to her feet.

Annabeth, on the other hand, was frozen. Never in her high school life had anyone ever spoken a word to her, with the exception of group or partner projects. Never had anyone said a kind word, or helped her out. And yet, the most popular well-liked guy in the school was doing it- without being told to by someone else.

"Fine." she whispered, dusting herself off and setting her stack of books down.

"Let's get out of here?"

"One thing first." she replied, turning to Drew. The black-haired girl sighed haughtily, twirling her hair even more, checking her makeup in her handheld mirror before snapping it shut to look at Annabeth.

"Yeah, _loser_?" Drew questioned, not paying attention but tuning in. Annabeth was quiet for another moment. "You got something to say?"

"No, actually. I've got something to do." Annabeth glared daggers at her enemy. If looks could kill, Drew would be shoved against the wall, at knifepoint with daggers stuck in every major organ.

Annabeth lunged forward, grabbing Drew's hand, and startling her. Before she could make a sound, Annabeth swung her over her arm, smashing her into the floor. Drew groaned in pain, afraid to scream in fear of getting more hurt. Silently, Annabeth shot her a dirty look, picked up her books, and walked away, only pausing to say a dramatic one liner.

"If you ever mess with me again, Tanaka." she warned. And if this was a movie, she would be swishing her billowing cape behind her, striding away.

Yet, after all that happened, _Percy_ was still standing ther, jaw dropped and his finger pointing in the direction the blonde had walked away. His face was the best though: it held pure awe.

* * *

 **A/N: Not my best chapter, thought it went kind of fast. Thanks for reading, and as always, REVIEW! I appreciate feedback, even constructive criticism. :D**

 **Have a great Halloween guys!**

 **UPDATED:**

 **So, some have asked for this to be continued. If you would like to see this continued, please vote in the poll! That's probably easier than reviewing, right?**


	5. Note Passing

**A/N:** **TITLE: Note Passing**

 **SUMMARY: (AU) Annabeth and Percy are students in high school. During their shared chemistry class, Percy tries to get Annabeth's attention any way possible.**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **FTC: I'm too lazy to do it. NICO!**

 **Nico: Yes?**

 **FTC: Do the disclaimer!**

 **Nico: FINE! FTC doesn't own PJO. Or anything for that matter.**

 **FTC: HEY! I own the PJO and HoO books... on my kindle.**

 **Reader: GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **FTC: Fine. Fine, fine, fine.**

 **Reader: Also, UPDATE THE AFTERMATH!**

 **FTC: *hangs head* I know, I'm working on it.**

 **UPDATE [as of 1/29/16]:**

 **Fixed some grammatical errors and such...**

* * *

 _Crackle!_

Annabeth's gaze snapped down to the wooden desk. A crumple up piece of paper lay in front of her. She glared in what she thought the general direction of where the paper had flew from, and steely gray eyes met bashful green ones. Percy shrugged and mimicked unfolding the paper. Giving him another glare for good measure, Annabeth quickly jotted down everything on the board in her chemistry notebook and peeled open the note.

 _ **Love you. :)**_

The blonde scowled at the two words, but scribbled back a reply.

 _I know. Stop distracting me!_

 ** _Nuh-uh_**

Annabeth took note, balled it up and threw it perfectly in to the recycle bin. She turned and stuck her tongue out at Percy before returning to the lesson.

The boy sighed. How was he ever going to talk to his girlfriend if she didn't pay attention to him? He'd just have to fix that. Calculating some quick details, Percy took out his phone and scrolled through his contacts, stopping at Annabeth's number, which had a smiley face next to it. He quickly typed out a message and pressed send.

A phone vibrated in Annabeth's jean pocket.

'What now?', she thought, making sure the teacher wasn't looking before whipping out her phone.

 _PERCY (SEAWEED BRAIN): Hey! You're ignoring me! :(_

She frowned and powered off her phone. The blonde was determined not to let Percy distract her. Not even a frowny face emoji was going to make her release her attention on her chemistry teacher.

In the seat beside her, Percy was stumped. He'd tried everything: note-passing, text messages, whispering (he had tried that earlier, but Mr. Faist had caught him trying)... what could possibly work? A light bulb went off in his head.

Percy slumped down in his seat, his body tumbling off as his back hit the floor. Letting out a puff of air, probably to be dramatic, he groaned and started clutching his chest. Gasps were heard around the room as the teacher stared in shock.  
"Chase! Bring Jackson to the nurse's office." Mr. Faist commanded, the student nodding and putting his arm around her shoulder.

"C'mon Seaweed Brain, you big lout." she muttered, supporting his weight as they limped off.

As the couple limped toward the nurses office, Percy stopped leaning on Annabeth and stopped, standing perfectly fine and smirking.

"You didn't really think I was hurt, did you?" he asked.

Annabeth froze to the ground for all of _one_ second until she blew.

"Perseus Jackson, how _dare_ you worry me like that!" she fumed, obviously angry and earning a few turning of heads in the hallway. "Don't you ever do that again!"

Percy grinned. "I got you to notice me, didn't I?" he chimed, skipping around Annabeth with a sloppy smile plastered on his face. Annabeth rolled her eyes, taking in his antics.

" _Percy._ " she whined. "We got out of class because you wanted my _attention_?"

Her boyfriend smiled and gave her two thumbs up.

"You know," she said thoughtfully. "You could have just talked to me after class."

Percy shrugged and put his hands on his hips. "Ain't nobody got time for that!" he imitated, flipping his hair, if you could call it flipping hair. It was more like just brushing his hair flippantly. Annabeth burst out laughing, doubling over. Making sure that Annabeth was looking up, he exaggerated rolling his eyes. His girlfriend smirked.

"Seaweed Brain," she tsked. "Keep rolling your eyes. You might find a brain back there!"

The boy in question mocked shock.

"Oh how you wound me, fair lady!" he cried, clutching the area over his heart dramatically.

"Do you not care for me? I would go to the end of the Earth for your love!" he announced, kneeling on the tiled hallway floor in front of her, his face showing how hard it was to keep his laughter in.

"Yes, but would you stay there?"

* * *

 **A/N:** **Thank you to:**

 **REVIEWERS:**

 **Guest: You flatter me. :D**

 **Guest: Thanks for the support!**

 **glamourgal22: I love writing the fluffs. :)**

 **Water-an'-Wisdom: I'm glad you like it that much! I'm thinking of continuing it, if more people would like to see it.**

 **C0RPS3Phexis: Thanks for making my day! You're awesome! :) As I said, I'll gladly continue it if more people want to read it. If not, I'll still post it anyway for you guys!**

 **demigodforlife: Aw, hope you had fun trick-o-treating! I expect to continue updating every Friday, and I'm glad you like the story :)**

 **FAVORITES:**

 **Jwmilano, LOLbooks, shadowhunterchronicleslover13, fandomsareforever15, rehes, Water-an'-Wisdom, demigodforlife, & unicornsareawesome123**

 **FOLLOWERS:**

 **Biaxbm, C0RPS3Phexis, God of Fury, IamElizaBennet, Jwmilano, brookeyy14, demigodforlife, rainbowpigs, everyfandomever, & rehes**

 **YOU! You there read my story, so thank _you!_**


	6. Lockers

**A/N: HI! Um... I'm currently working on a Dramione drabble, so look for that. You know, if any HP fans have wandered on to here.**

 **TITLE: Lockers**

 **SUMMARY: Annabeth and Percy's son, Jack, has gotten into trouble at school.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO or HoO. I wish, I mean, I would totally have added some more Nico in there, made a couple people die, you know. I wouldn't be writing fanfiction if I did!**

 **UPDATE [as of 1/29/16]:**

 **Heh, fixed formatting issues on this chapter that I _just_ noticed. Oops.**

* * *

"Thank you for coming on such short notice Mr. and Mrs. Jackson. Please, take a seat."

Annabeth and Percy quickly pulled out chairs across from Ms. Swan, and both folded their hands on their laps.

"What have you called us here for?" Annabeth asked tentatively.

"Well..." the principal started. "It's your son, Michael*."

"What about him?"

"He's... gotten into trouble."

The couple looked at each other. This couldn't be good.

"Michael attacked Noah Richards physically in the hallway. We aren't sure what the reason is, but we'll find out. Mr. Richards is now in the nurse's office. Michael could be expelled." Ms. Swan explained.

"Why would he do that?" Percy blurted out. Annabeth didn't even have a reaction, as she just sat there, frozen with "Let's let your son explain."

On cue, a thirteen year old boy appeared, with messy black hair and sea-green eyes, the spitting image of his father. The two adults would have to send their son off to camp soon. His sixteen year old sister Hunter was already there.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked, scratching the back of his head. "I didn't do anything wrong, did I?"

"We were hoping that you could tell us." Annabeth explained.

"Oh." was his smart reply.

"Michael, why did you attack Noah?" the principal asked, getting straight to the point.

Michael looked puzzled. He hadn't attacked him, really!

I didn't punch him or anything, he thought. I kind of just kind of wished that he would stop being so infuriating.

"I didn't attack him." he blurted out loud.

"Then what did you do?"

"He insulted my sister! I yelled at him then hoped that he would pay for what he did. What was I supposed to do? I mean, I didn't punch him or anything." Michael protested, his hands starting to shake.

Ms. Swan looked thoughtful for a moment, then looked Michael straight in the eye.

"So, what you're saying is that since someone insulted your sister Jackie, he somehow got hurt?" she questioned.

"Pretty much." he shrugged.

Percy and Annabeth were looking at their son proudly. Although he may have gotten in trouble, he stood up for his sister. Loyalty like that was rare, and it was a good thing that he felt that for his sister.

"How did you hurt him? How could you have hurt him?" Percy wondered out loud.

"Er... about that." Michael looked guilty for a moment.

"I may or may not have..." he paused. "Well-I-wished-that-Noah-would-get-knocked-down-a-peg-because-he-was-bullying-and-insulting-my-sister-Jackie-and-when-I-looked-back-he-was-down-on-the-floor-clutching-his-chest."

"Woah! Slow down kid." Annabeth said affectionately. "Start over please." Michael too a deep breath.

"Well, I wished that Noah would get off his high horse since he has been bullying my sister for some time now..."

 _"Hey Jack-a-boy!" a boy shouted loudly down the echoing halls of Goode Middle School. Yes, Michael and Jackie went to Goode. Surprising, huh? Heads turned, and a small girl with dark curly locks and grey eyes rummaging around her locker was the center of attention. Unfortunately for her, she was a new student here. Although back at her old school she had been one of the most liked kids at the school, when she transferred, everyone already had their cliques. Jackie didn't stand a chance._

 _"What." she said flatly, slamming the door to her locker shut._

 _"Are you upset just because you're a loser with no life?" Noah Richards taunted. The kids in the hallway oohed, obviously wanted to know how this would end out._

 _"No." Jackie said quietly, her eyes floating down to her shoes._

 _"Speak up, Jackie boy!"_

 _"Say that again!" someone shouted. "Get away from my sister."_

 _Noah was suddenly against the wall._

 _"Say. That. Again." Michael said through gritted teeth, anger flashing through his eyes. His hands pinned Noah against the lockers using his shirt, and no one from the crowd that had gathered said a word._

 _"Oh yeah?" Noah retorted, shoving the other boy roughly, causing Michael to let go of him._

 _"Say it again, I dare you!" he shouted._

 _"Yeah, fine. Jack. E. Boy."_

 _"That's it." he said with finality. "Let's go Jackie."_

 _Her brother took her by the hand and led her away._

 _Oh that dirty rotten no-good son of a-, Michael thought. That boy needs to get knocked down a peg. Honestly! Bullying a sixth grader is not cool._

 _He whipped around to tell him off one more time. He didn't have to. Noah, somehow, got knocked to the ground, and was writhing in pain._

 _"Serves you right." was the phrase Michael left him with._

The married couple looked to each other, panic showing in their eyes. His skills were emerging, but much slower than what Hunter had done. He would have to be sent to camp soon.

Michael was unnerved by their silence, breaking it.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked.

"No." Percy replied. "Not at all."

* * *

 **A/N: Also, I'm sorry! Today's update was late. :(**

 ***Because it's just like Percy to name his kid Michael Jackson.**

 **~FTC**


	7. Rivers

**A/N:** **Sorry about the last chapter, I kind of lost some of my inspiration. Originally the last chapter involved a _Super Soaker,_ so that's what might have messed it up. I also didn't really like the chapter, so I just put down words. Sorry if I let you guys down.**

 **I had inspiration from Rudy and Liesel for this one. Kudos to you if you know where that's from.**

 **IMPORTANT:**

 **I went on vacation, so this schedule is messed up. For now, I'll probably update on Sunday for a few weeks. I'll be back to normal hopefully January.**

 **TITLE: Rivers**

 **SUMMARY: Annabeth's book gets thrown into the river. She's about ~11. AU**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO or HoO. Ooh, those books that we just hate that we love. Ah.**

* * *

"No!" Annabeth shouted as she flew down the road past the crowds toward the bridge. She chased a pair of navy blue coattails, sailing through the air _just_ out of the poor girl's reach.

"Too bad!" the boy taunted her, running even faster. He stopped suddenly, his arm danging off the bridge.

"Don't you dare!" the small girl cried.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Just don't." Annabeth pleaded, her gray eyes shining with unshed tears. Unbeknownst to the boy, who's name is Daniel by the way, that was one of her only books that she owned.

"Oh yeah?" Daniel's face twisted into one of pure disgust.

"Filthy little girl, you're not going to do anything about this book. Books are for those who are too weak to find their own futures. To work. Books are for dreamers." he spat, little beads of spit flying from his mouth as Annabeth leaned back to avoid getting hit.

"Don't you even!" she fumed and lurched forward to grab her precious book. Daniel dodged and hurled her book into the freezing stream below.

" _No!_ " the short girl cried, marching up to the bully and slapping him. Hard. He fell, clutching his cheek while Annabeth ran the length of non-moving river to find her book.

"Oh, my poor, poor, book." she whispered, almost inaudible. She crumpled to the ground in a jumbled heap of fabric, hair, and tears.

Then she heard a large splashing sound.

"Hey!" Annabeth shouted, looking for the source. Wading in the below freezing temperature stream was a boy with dark, tousled hair. He looked as if muttering to himself, but shivering none the less.

"What are you doing?" the girl asked loudly, hoping the boy would hear him. "You're going to freeze!"

The boy just kept looking. He suddenly dove down into the five feet deep water. Annabeth let out a loud gasp, rushing towards the edge of the water. He resurfaced again, this time holding a soaked small, brown, leather bound book. He clambered out of the water, his shaggy black hair hanging over his eyes.

"Here you go."

Annabeth stood there in shock, and tentatively took the book from the boy's hands.

"Thank you." she murmured. She threw herself at him, hugging him, a _stranger._ He had saved her book after all.

"I-it wa-was my pl-plea-sure." he chattered out, and Annabeth drew him in even closer.

"Your name?" she wondered aloud.

"Percy. Percy Jackson."

* * *

 **A/N: I know, this chapter was _really really really_ short. And I haven't updated in a couple weeks. I've been working on a couple other things that are a bit more important than this, such as a winter concert for band and module tests. This one may not get updated often, as I've lost a lot of inspiration. If you guys could help me out, that'd be great. At the moment, there are two competition entries I want to post soon, but they're Harry Potter, just wanted to let you know. I've also been working on The Aftermath, and I'd love to get the chapters out, but I want to make sure what happened last time doesn't happen again. I've been working a couple chapters ahead, and have started Chapter 8.**

 **For this one, I'll probably only be able to update once every two weeks. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

 **~FTC**


	8. Hot Cocoa

**A/N: Happy holidays! Hope you guys have an awesome day. :) Fridays are awesome.**

 **Thanks to katrisamionellabeth for inspiration for this chapter. :D**

 **TITLE: Hot Cocoa**

 **SUMMARY: Percy and Annabeth enjoy hot cocoa together on a cold winter night.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Huh. *looks at self* I don't look like Rick Riordan. *shrugs***

* * *

Annabeth bustled around the small kitchen of their cottage. It was a nice flat, two bedroom, one bathroom, a living room, a dining room, and a kitchen. The young couple had decided to move in together away from camp to have some privacy. The quaint cottage was situated by a nearby lake which had been frozen over as of recently. It wasn't bad living in the cottage, it was cozy, and well, home.

The cottage was in a nice, barely populated area. There was only a couple other residents in the small town of Half-Blood City, a place for grown up demigods. Their particulr cottage overlooked the now-frozen lake, icicles hanging from the roof of the structure. The outside of it was decorwted with red and green LED lights, occasionally blinking brightly. It was the epitome of a cute, wintery scene where Percy and Annabeth lived.

The young woman finished boiling water, and poured it into two mugs: one blue with a cute narwhal design on it, one a solid gray color. Annabeth grabbed two stirring spoons from the silverware drawer, closing it with a bump of her hip.

"Percy!" she called, setting the two mugs down on the coffee table.

The male in question clambered down the hall, carrying heaps of colorful blankets in his arms.

"Present!" he jokingly replied, setting the items down messily on the blue couch. The couple grinned at each other. Annabeth walked over to where Percy was standing, raising herself on her toes and pressed a light kiss on his cheek. She then proceeded to collapse on the couch. For a moment, her face contorted in an expression of deep thought, but soon went away. She raised her head up to look at him, and he smiled brightly down at her. He briefly walked away for a minute, but called from down the hall.

"You look tired, Annie. What's up?"

Annabeth only groaned in response. Percy held his hands up as he walked back, showing that he didn't mean to annoy her. His girlfriend sighed.

"It's nothing." she said, waving it off and beckoning him to join her on the couch.

The two demigods bundled up on the couch, delving into the warmth of each other and the blankets that surrounded them. He threw an arm around her shoulders, and she snuggled into his side, soft smiles on each of their faces.

"Can't forget the hot chocolate, can we?" Percy murmured quietly, lifting the two mugs off of the table and handing one to her. She only hummed in response, gingerly taking the gray mug, and taking a sip of the steamy, sweet beverage. Percy mirrored her, sipping his own cocoa slowly, drinking in the warmth that filled them.

The couple sat in silence, deep in thought. Annabeth pressed deeper into his side, causing Percy to pull her closer. The two sat there, dreaming of the pretty snow that was going to appear in the morning, the frost covering the windows, and the cold that brought the frigid mornings that were always telling you to stay in bed. There were no words needed to describe the content the couple were feeling at the moment. The two stared out at the frozen lake through a paneled bay window. As the sun set slowly over the horizon, it was almost as if an artist had come and painted the sky brilliant pinks and yellows. The sky faded into a velvety curtain of stars, who shined brightly illuminating the night sky.

The blustering of the wind could be heard from inside the cottage, pushing against it's walls trying to make it cold. Icicles hung delicately from the roofing of the house, glimmering from the warm light emitted from the inside. Snowflakes fell softly, covering the ground in a soon-to-be white powder, each swirling before settling on the ground.

A particularly cold wind blew, making Annabeth shiver slightly. She smiled, and drank a little more of her hot cocoa, pressing deeper into the side of her boyfriend. The cold never really bothered her anyway.

"Annabeth?" Percy said, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't we have more nights like this? Just the two of us, cuddling together, silent, but enjoying each others company."

"I don't know. But at the moment, I couldn't care less about that. All I want is for you to keep holding me."

"I can do that."

Annabeth turned to face him.

"You're wonderful, you know that?"

"So are you." he replied cheekily, stealing a kiss from her lips.

She leaned in and planted a longer, sweeter kiss on his, slightly tasting of hot chocolate.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys!** **Thank you sooooo much for the support and understanding! It really means a lot to me. Thank you's are coming in Chapter 10! Also, thanks** **for sticking around after my what, three week absence? I'm back on track to a normal schedule. You guys are awesome! Thank you for making this story reach 4000+ views. All of you are amazing! Seriously, an author could not ask for better readers.**

 **~FTC**


	9. Blanket Fort

**A/N: Happy Friday! Well, I always update on Fridays... whatever I guess. Thank you so, so,** ** _so_** **much to the lovely Readergirl6262 and C0RPS3Phexis for reviewing multiple times. Oh, you guys are absolutely amazing. Cookies for you and responses next chapter.**

 **Oh my gosh though, the whole lot of you made my day last Friday, it was absolutely wonderful.**

 **TITLE: Blanket Fort**

 **SUMMARY: The Percabeth household of five spends a Saturday together.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Rick Riordan, I am not. PJO and HoO, I don't own.**

 **NOTE: Hunter is twelve, Michael is eight, and Jackie is six.**

 **ALSO NOTE: The Jackson's are not demigods in this drabble, unlike some previous ones including the children.**

* * *

Michael tumbled down the stairs, collapsing in a heap of blankets. He lifted a fuzzy grey one off his head that had landed there when he tripped.

"Mom!" he yelled, shoving the blankets on the ground and rocketing up the stairs to get his little sister. Annabeth peeked around the corner, seeing the mess the eight year old had left in his wake. The mother of three chuckled softly, shaking her head at her son's antics. Michael came down the stairs again, this time holding his little sister's hand as she wobbled on her feet, stepping down the stairs carefully, gripping her brother's hand like a life line.

"Get Dad, will you?" Annabeth said brightly, her high ponytail bouncing as she hummed and bustled around the living room. Six year old Jackie ran over toward her mom as soon as she deemed it safe to start taking steps, and wrapped her arms tightly around her legs, staring up at her. Annabeth smiled, patting her head while picking her up and whirling her over to sit the couch.

Percy and Michael walked down the hallway, making their presence known to the two ladies in the living room. Hunter drifted down the hallway, reading whilst walking, occasionally bumping into things and murmuring a quiet apology to inanimate objects.

"Hunter." Annabeth tsked, although she had been guilty of the exact same thing when she was her age. It was, after all one of her favorite pastimes too.

The twelve year old sighed, closing her book after placing her precious bookmark in and tossed the book on to the couch. The family of five stood together in the living room. They all nodded at each other, grinning like mad.

 _ONE HOUR LATER_

"Is pretty!" Jackie cried, waving her chubby hands around, pointing up at the ceiling. She had just started first grade at the local elementary school, but was still building up her vocabulary.

" _It's_ pretty." Hunter corrected, picking her sister up and putting her on her lap. Jackie cooed happily and snuggled into her sister's lap, clutching Hunter's old stuffed dolphin.

In one hour, the family had accomplished an impressive feat: they had built a blanket fort out of seven blankets and attached them to furniture around the living room. The result? An awesome fort that was super comfortable, filled with gigantic fluffy pillows, and enough space for all five of them to fit under and watch the television. Although, Michael, Jackie, and Hunter were probably the only ones actually watching. Percy and Annabeth sat in one of the corners of the fort, leaning against the couch with Annabeth lying her head on Percy's lap. He had clasped his hands behind his head, closing his eyes and enjoying the afternoon with the family. Annabeth however, stared straight up, looking at her husband. They never shared quiet moments together quite as often as they'd like to. Nothing was quiet when you had three kids.

Annabeth reached her arms up, wrapping them around his neck, nuzzling him with her nose. He chuckled deeply, pulling her to his side and wrapping an arm around her. Percy turned them so they faced the television.

Percy leaned over to whisper in his wife's ear. "We really struck gold, didn't we?"

"With the kids?"

"Mm-hmm." he hummed softly, kissing her forehead. The couple didn't notice the bright flashing lights being emitted from the television that had captivated their children. They were too caught up in the moment.

.o0o.

"Hey!" Jackie repeated as she had ripped her gaze away from the box of entertainment. She glared at her mother and father as they cuddled and whispered, occasionally kissing each other.

"Hey!" Jackie said louder, finally catching their attention.

"Yes?" the two asked unanimously, Percy stealing a quick kiss before turning to face his daughter. Jackie crossed her arms.

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded, wriggling out of her sister's grip and crawling to sit cross-legged in front of her parents.

"Uh..." Annabeth said smartly.

"Nothing, sweetheart." Percy said quickly, as Annabeth gave him a thankful glance.

Annabeth kissed Percy on the lips as a thanks, hoping the conversation with their daughter was over, as she had turned back to the telly. But she whipped around again.

"No kissing in my fort!"

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for sticking around! Ahh! Happy Holidays to everyone, I'm glad it's break. Drabbles may be a little longer for next couple of weeks. Also look for a couple one shots I'm hoping to publish next week!**

 **Another update on my life that you probably don't care about: I went back and read some of my old work. Let's just say, I cringed. Badly. Some of my chapters were okay, but some of them were... *shudders***

 **~FTC**


	10. Snowball Fights

**A/N: Happy holidays! I hope you're having a wonderful Christmas break, and so, here's my present to all of you: A longer chappie! Eh, not much of a present. xD**

 **Your reviews are like me getting a solo in band. I feel amazing. (::) (::) (::) These are the virtual cookies you deserve.**

 **TITLE: Snowball Fights**

 **SUMMARY: A snowball fight.**

 **DISCLAIMER: If ye think 'tis is mine, oh how wrong ye are, me'hearties.**

* * *

A perfectly rounded snowball sat in Percy's hands. It hadn't taken much, he had just scooped up a handful of soft white snow and smoothed it out using his powers, but it was perfect nonetheless.

The snowy landscape was beautiful across Camp Half Blood. Chiron and Dionysus had come to an agreement to let half of the snowfall into camp, and let the campers enjoy the winter wonderland it brought. The snow decorated the cabins and the fields, and as far as the eye could see, it was blanketed in a soft powder. There would be no training today and everyone would enjoy the peaceful day with one another.

Percy cupped the snowball in his hand, admiring the sight. After all, Chiron wasn't always so lenient when it came to weather. Neither him nor Dionysus liked the cold, but some of the campers had convinced them.

And we're off, Percy thought, gripping the snowball lightly and treading quietly towards the field in front of the forest where he knew Annabeth would be. There she was, sitting on a log in the middle of the clearing reading a book, clad in earmuffs, a scarf, and mittens as well as normal winter garb. Walking fast, he was sure that Annabeth would never see it coming. Oh, but how wrong he was.

Just as Percy was about to throw his perfect snowball-

 _SPLAT!_

The wet, melting snow dripped off the son of Poseidon's face, freezing his skin. He quickly responded, wiping the snow off his face and staring at his girlfriend as she giggled. As she _giggled._

"Oh, you're going to get it now." he threatened playfully, whipping out his snowball and firing back, hitting her square in the chest.

"Hey!" Annabeth protested. "My poor book."

The teenager shook the snow out of her book, carefully making sure that the pages were dry and placed the book in her bag. Percy looked guilty. He didn't mean to damage her book, but then again: it was technically her fault.

But then, a wide grin spread across her face. She reached behind the log, holding none other that a snowball.

"Take this!" she shouted happily, throwing it at her boyfriend but narrowly missing him. Light returned to his eyes as he smirked mischievously.

"We'll see about that."

The dark-haired teen ran in the opposite direction, throwing a teasing glace back at the clearing.

"Ha. Like he's going to get a chance." Annabeth replied to silence, erupting in a chase. Percy weaved through the camp like a needle and thread, bumping into few people. The chaser however, did not fare as lucky. She bumped into many people, muttering quick apologies as other campers stared at them, causing them to grin too. Suddenly, there was another person running alongside Annabeth.

"Whatcha doing, blondie?" The son of Hephaestus asked, jogging beside her.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and kept running, but pointed ahead of her to where Percy was. Leo had that look in his eyes: the one where you know something is going to happen, and it's going to be beautiful.

"Let's take a detour, huh?" Leo smirked, leading her away. The two broke into a run, Leo leading the two making sharp turns to avoid obstacles and drifting campers. They finally ended up in front of the Hephaestus bunker.

"What are we doing here?" Annabeth questioned. As if on cue, five people emerged from the shadows.

"Surprise!" The five demigods shouted. Frank, Hazel, Piper, Jason, and Nico wheeled out a machine. It was _interesting_ looking, to say the least.

It looked sort of like a catapult on top but on the bottom had some sort of scooper. The entire machine was made of glossy polished wood set on a pair of metal wheels. Frank pushed a button. Annabeth jumped as a whirring noise suddenly started, and she could see gears turning on the outside.

 _FWOOMP!_ Seven snowballs landed perfectly in a triangle formation fifteen feet in front of the catapult.

"Let's do this thing!" Piper shouted as the seven charged toward where they knew Percy was. And sure enough, Percy was looking lost. He stood in the middle of the clearing that is usually where Capture The Flag participants gathered before heading off into the forest.

"PEANUT BUTTER!" they shouted as they released the snowballs from the catapult and throwing a few of their own. If you really think about it, Percy was not having fun. As he looked up, everything was in slow motion.

"Nooooo!" he cried out, holding his arm up to try and block the onslaught of incoming snowballs. It was too late.

Percy fell. Fourteen snowballs came flying down on him, crumbling over his face and soaking his clothes.

"Why?" Percy moaned as he slowly rose out of the pile of snow.

"RAAGHH!"

"AAH!" Seven voices replied comically. "Run from the abominable snowman!"

And yet, one stayed behind.

"Annabeth?" the son of Poseidon asked tentatively.

"The one and only."

"Why?" he asked again.

"Because." Annabeth smirked mischievously. "You deserved it"

"Oh, really?" he teased, brushing her hair and causing snow to fall on her head.

"Mm-hmm."

"We'll see about that." Percy lunged forward, tackling his girlfriend to the ground using his arm to cushion her fall. She giggled, smiling brightly up at him. Percy leaned down until their noses were touching.

"Say sorry." he joked teasingly, his eyes shining.

"Nope." she replied, worming in his tight grip.

"You're not getting away from me that easily." he said, kissing her thoroughly on the lips.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you guys so much for your support! So, here's some thank you's I need to dish out to people. What's a better way to give a Christmas gift? (Well, actually, if you celebrate Hanukkah, then here's a late [very late!] gift)**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Alexis: Yes, I know that Hunter is a boy's name, but I really like the name. :D**

 **Biaxbm: I know! I just _love_ that book.**

 **Catarina Persephone: Yeshhhh. The Percabeth moments will rule all. :)**

 **C0RPS3Phexis(7): It means a lot to me that you understand, and I can't express how grateful I am. Thank you!**

 **C0RPS3Phexis(8): You're still awesome AF, no matter how awesome I am. I'm so happy that you know how I feel. (::)(::)(::) Take some cookies.**

 **demigodforlife: Oh, you're welcome.**

 **katrisamionllabeth(7+8): Aw, thanks! Thank you for the prompt, I just got carried away with it. xD I'll try to use your other idea in a later chapter! You're awesome.**

 **Readergirl6262(5+6): Yeah, sorry about that! I know, but I hate getting repetitive. In most of my chapters, they aren't usually demigods, so I can't use those often. Thanks for the feedback! As for the chapter lengths, they _are_ drabbles, but I try to make them a little longer as I go along.**

 **Readergirl6262(7): Aw, glad you liked it. :)**

 **Readergirl6262(8): Thanks! I'm really excited for this story. Almost my longest story ever! I tried to set the scene, since in my head I didn't think that much dialogue was needed. You're been awesome, take some cookies. (::)(::) (::)**

 **FAVORITES:**

 **Bookworm2.1.7.O.1, IheartPJOandHoO, C0RPS3Phexis, PercyJacksonloverforever327, Alexandra123456 , & StoriesThatNeverStop**

 **FOLLOWERS:**

 **Aixor, Onceheroesfall, PercyJacksonloverforever327, cmccooke001, elisacantu70, katrisamionellabeth, StoriesThatNeverStop, Alexandra123456, & thesoldiersdaughter**

 **And last, but not least, YOU! Thanks for reading and happy holidays!**


	11. Daycare

**A/N: Happy New Year! This is officially my longest story ever published! Yay! :D**

 **TITLE: Daycare**

 **SUMMARY: Percy runs a small daycare center for kids. One day, another volunteer comes in for her first day on the job.**

 **DISCLAIMER: For those who haven't realized it yet, I am not Rick Riordan. I mean, the disclaimers have been going on for ten chapters. If you would like to own it, I'm sure you can buy it on eBay or something. xD**

 **IMPORTANT:**

 **I entered a competition on Inkitt for my other story ' _Scorpius, Savannah, and The Room_ ', and it'd be awesome if you could go vote for my story (inkitt[slash] fandom3). I hate doing this on another story, but I have nowhere else to put it. Sorry. **

**Nico: Hi.**

 **HIIII! You're back!**

 **Nico: Just for this chapter. Don't get too excited.**

 **Wait, you were in my other chapter though.**

 **Nico: Whatever.**

 ***sigh* Moody teenage boys.**

* * *

"You can't catch me!" Jenna shouted, hurdling over the stuffed animal pile that lay on the colorful rug.

"I'm gonna getcha!" Percy responded playfully, dragging out the second word while chasing her. He pretended to trip over the pile, stumbling dramatically emitting a laugh from the child.

"Mr. Jackson can't catch me." she singsonged, enunciating every syllable. The young adult shook his head in defeat. "I can't catch you, Jenna."

" _I knew it!_ " she exclaimed, running back to where he was sprawled out on the floor.

"It's okay Mr. Jackson." the blonde haired girl smiled solemnly. "Not everyone can catch the great Jenna, the awesomest person ever."

"I'm glad you care." he replied, tousling her hair and getting up. "Now go play with the other kids, I have to do some work."

"But..."

"Caleb and Matthew don't bite, you know." Percy said, wiggling his eyebrows teasingly.

"Fine." The preschooler pouted, but then grinned. She laughed and dashed off to find the other kids in the small daycare.

 _The Daycare By The Sea_ was a small, but roomy place. Most of it was bright-colored objects. It was a two story building, with the daycare on the bottom floor, and Percy's small flat on top. He ran the business with only two others: Jason Grace and Leo Valdez, though they aren't too important at the moment. They helped, took care of finances, but Percy was really the only one who worked with the kids a lot. The walls were painted purple, blue, and green with one wall entirely a chalkboard, and A-Z rugs covered the floors. There was a video game room for the older kids with comfy beanbags and pillows. The ages they took were around 3-12, so there was sometimes a massive age gap between guests. They mostly took kids in during the summer, but sometimes older kids came after school just to hang out.

Today was a pretty quiet day in their terms. If you could call it quiet. There were seven kids today: Caleb, Matthew, and Jenna, who were all five years old; Abby and Charlotte, twin seven year old sisters; Kenny, a four year old who loved airplanes; and Ari, who at twelve years old, came every day and helped out with the younger kids.

Ari winked at Percy, and herded the other kids to where six easels sat. Percy nodded his thanks, and gratefully went back to his desk to do some of that dreaded paperwork that sat untouched on his desk.

.o0o.

"Hello."

Percy wiped away his shaggy black hair that just loved to fall over his eyes. He looked up from the computer he had been staring at for the past fifteen minutes. There was no one standing in front of the counter top. He shrugged, and his eyes traveled hesitantly back to his work.

"Uh, hi?" The voice questioned, almost hesitantly seeming.

He looked up again. There, in front of him, was a hot, smoking girl who probably had no idea what she was doing there. Figures.

"Uh... hi." Percy said smartly, mentally slapping himself.

"I'm here for the internship?" the woman asked again. "I'm Annabeth. Annabeth Chase."

"Nice to meet you." Percy replied, ushering her along. "Let me show you the ropes."

She nodded in response, following him as he left the front desk. He didn't trust his voice to speak without blurting out that she was hot.

Get your head out of the clouds, Percy reprimanded himself, shaking his head. He showed her over to where the kids stood/sat, all six immersed in their paintings. Jenna looked up.

"Hi!" she said happily, grinning. She loved new people. Jenna strode away from her easel, her blonde curls bouncing in her step.

"Hi there." Annabeth replied shyly.

"Are you Mr. Percy's girlfriend?"

Annabeth blushed for a moment.

"Uh, no. Probably never."

"Are you sure? You're pretty."

Percy chuckled at rubbed the back of his neck.

"Nah, she's new here. She's gonna help out." he said, fondly ruffling her hair.

"She's pretty." the little girl repeated before going back to her easel.

.o0o.

"Bye!" Annabeth called from the door. She hung up her keys outside the door, blowing kisses to the few remaining children in the daycare.

"Bye Miss Annie-beth!" the children called back. Percy waved her out the door, cleaning up some of the toys in the daycare and tidying up the cubbies. He felt a tug on his shoulder. Looking down, Percy saw Jenna looking up at him with wide eyes.

"What's up?" Percy asked, moving towards the girl.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Are you and Miss Annie-beth married?"

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I have barely any ideas though, so if you guys could give me some, that'd be great. I honestly have no idea how to continue writing, but I'm sure I'll come up with something.**

 **Nico: You're supposed to know this stuff. You're the author.**

 **Am I?**

 **Nico: Yes.**

 **Responsibilities. Urgh.**

 **Nico: Too bad.**


	12. Prom

**A/N: SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY. I could not update last week because it was honor band weekend which kept me so incredibly busy I had no time to write. My 366 days of drabbles series has prewrites, but this however, does not. I'M SO SORRY. :( So, twice as long drabble today? This in no way makes up for that, but I have to try.**

 **TITLE: Prom**

 **SUMMARY: High School AU**

 **Word Count: 2,106**

 **DISCLAIMER: Hmm, I haven't acquired the PJO or HoO series in the past two weeks. Nope, still don't own it. Also, don't own The DUFF, as this is loosely based around it.**

* * *

"Nooooo. Don't make me go." Annabeth groaned at her friends. "I'm not going."

"Sure you are." Piper responded happily, ignoring Annabeth's cries of protest. She looked up from the article she was working on. "You're going, and you're gonna look beautiful."

"Noooooo. I'm still not going to go." she repeated, a look of exasperation on her face.

"You want to impress someone, right?" Hazel asked knowingly, winking at her. Annabeth frowned at her and stuck her tongue out.

"Nope."

"Oh, boy." the girl with a feather in her hair sighed. "At least dress up for your _crush_." Piper teased, grinning at her.

Annabeth held her hands up, signaling that they had crossed the line. "No. No, no, no." Annabeth glared at her. "You are not going there. I'm not going to dress up for Percy."

"You are. He's your best friend, and you two have been friends since preschool. _And_ , you have a crush on him." Hazel added. The two girls high-fived, and at the moment, Annabeth could not be more annoyed at them.

"Nope." Annabeth said again.

"You're going to go, and that's final." dismissed Piper, waving the blonde out of the journalism room. Annabeth walked away from the computer station that they were sitting at, but glared at Piper and Hazel before turning to leave.

"At least you have a brain." the blonde sighed, looking at Reyna, a college student who helped out at Half-Blood High, who casually sipped a cup of coffee. The senior smiled, "You should go."

Annabeth had a look of mock horror, "Not you too!"

"You're going to go to Prom." the beauty expert called after her.

"No, I'm not!" Annabeth sang back.

.o0o.

Annabeth fled to her room as soon as she got home, collapsing on to the comfort of her familiar bed. "I hate Percy Jackson."

 _"Hey." he greeted her, straightening himself up from leaning against a pillar._

 _"Hey." Annabeth replied shyly, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear. Percy pressed a chaste kiss on her cheek, grinning as she stood there frozen._

 _"Loosen up, Wise Girl." he teased, extending a hand._

-o-o-o-o-

 _"C'mon, I want to show you something." Annabeth said suddenly, spinning around to face the other direction. She started jogging slowly, knowing that Percy would catch up. He **was**_ _a football player, after all._

 _Percy kept her pace easily. "Where are we going?"_

 _"Somewhere."_

 _The two ended up sprinting through the forest, racing each other and leaping over rocks and fallen trees. They ended up near a clearing. Percy could hear the dull, white noise of the river flowing from where they stood. Annabeth ushered him forward and led him to sit on the rock in the middle with her._

 _"So..." Percy said after a moment. "What should I do?"_

 _"Sit." Annabeth replied. "Think" She paused, and muttered, "For once in your life."_

 _"Hey!" he protested, but didn't say anything else._

 _"I like you." Percy said quietly, quickly becoming accustomed to sitting on the granite rock. They had sat out there for a few hours, watching the sunset, just like how it would happen in those incredibly sappy movies, also known as 'chick flicks'._

 _"Huh. It's a funny world. I like you, too."_

-o-o-o-o-

 _Annabeth paced the small clearing. It was time to go to her thinking spot. The star track runner jogged towards where she knew her spot was: nestled between the trees and the riverbank, she went there to think and just empty her mind. Only one other person knew about it, so she knew it would be deserted. As she came upon the small clearing, it turns out it wasn't empty._

 _Percy Jackson and Rachel Dare were sitting on_ ** _her_** _rock, on_ _ **her** thinking spot, _**_kissing_**.

 _She backed away. That stupid, lying jerk._

 _I was an idiot for thinking that we could work out, Annabeth thought miserably. He had just led her on. Just like the playboy he was._

-o-o-o-o-

 _"How could you do that?" Annabeth yelled, her hand balled into fists, shaking with rage. She tried to keep herself from blowing up more than she already had._

 _"What the hell did I do?" Percy shouted back._

 _"You brought he-her- that **thing** to my spot. It was **my** spot. And you brought her there?"_

 _"What, why is that spot so important to you?"_

 _"Because it was mine. It was **my**_ _spot. Don't you understand?"_

 _"No, I don't."_

 _"Well, sleep on it." she seethed. "What do you think it meant to me?"  
_

 _"I have no idea."_

 _"Thanks for leading me on. For thinking I had a chance with you. For sharing one spectacular kiss under the lamppost down on Sixth Street. For breaking my heart, I thank you. Because you're nothing but a jerk. And I would have regretted falling deeper in love with **you**." With that, she spun around and stormed off._

.o0o.

"Class is dismissed!" Mr. Chiron announced to the class of thirty-two. The journalism students cheered, as this was their seventh period, signaling the end of the day. Annabeth grabbed her papers, straightening them out into sections in her binder and filed them away. She stuffed the binder in her black messenger bag which was covered in buttons that displayed band names, and swung it over her shoulder. Throwing her hair up in a ponytail, Annabeth held a pencil in her mouth as she walked towards the door, planning to head over to her English classroom to talk to her teacher about an assignment. A voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Miss Chase," Chiron addressed, causing her to turn around and freeze, her hands still fixated in her hair. "Please, have a seat. There is something we need to discuss."

Annabeth hated those words. That usually meant trouble, and being the straight 'A' student she was did not allow her to get in trouble!

"Uh, sure." she made her way over to his office and sat down in the plush white chair in front of his desk. The high school student folded her hands on top of the mahogany desk.

"What do you need?" she asked curiously as her teacher took a seat.

"Well, as you know, you _are_ the school newspaper's editor in chief, and every year, they write a major article. This year, the topic I've chose for you is what prom means to you, and everyone else."

"With all due respect, sir, I don't think I can-"

"You'll do it."

Annabeth frowned. "I'm not going."

"You'll have to. You're writing an article on it." Chiron grinned.

"Fine." Annabeth gave in, scowling. Chiron winked at her and waved her out of the room.

.o0o.

The senior cursed under her breath.

"Sorry." Piper apologized, trying not to yank Annabeth's hair anymore than she already had.

"Uh... huh... there. Done!" she exclaimed. The brunette untied the blindfold, and spun the office chair around so Annabeth could see herself in the floor-length mirror.

"I..." she began, taking in the look of herself. "I look like... me."

"Yup."

Instead of a gauzy, poofy pink dress, like Annabeth had expected (Piper's closet was made up of all colors of the rainbow, with the biggest sections pink, purple, blue, and black), she was dressed in a light grey color. The dress had a square neckline which showed her thin shoulders, with a thick black ribbon cinching her middle above her waist. The sleeves were almost like a t-shirt, comfortable but stylish. Annabeth only cared about the former detail, of course. The skirt swished out gracefully around her, ending just below her knees. It ended a bit too high than she'd like it, but this is what she'd get. It had small black beads, sewn in intricate swirling patters that caught light as she moved. Her hair was in a side french braid, that turned into a ponytail. Piper had exaggerated her curls, causing them to fall in a perfect corkscrew that rested on her bare left shoulder. Her charm bracelet with clay beads was fastened around her wrist, and the only other piece of jewelry she wore was a silver necklace with a ruby teardrop that settled on her collarbone. The necklace was a gift from her late mother, one of the only things that she had left of her. But, she looked stunning. Even that was an understatement.

"It's beautiful." she breathed, turning to look at Piper, who was admiring her work from a distance.

"You bet it is." she grinned back. "Now let's go impress Seaweed Brain." Annabeth glared at her friend, but instead, turned to look at herself in the mirror once more.

"It'll be okay." she murmured to herself, touching her bare shoulders self consciously and smoothing down the skirt.

.o0o.

"It's now time to crown our king and queen!" the DJ announced, turning the music down and on to a sweet, slow song. Rachel looked at her cronies knowingly.

She gasped. "Oh, I just know it's going to be _me!_ "

Rachel turned to her friends. "Come on girls, lets go get my crown." she winked saucily at Percy, who scowled in disgust as soon as she left. But Rachel didn't know that, because she had turned her attention to the stage.

The lights stopped glaring around the dance floor, and a single, bright spotlight shone on the stage.

"This year's prom queen is..." Rachel and her friends held hands in a tight circle. "Rachel... Elizabeth... Dare!" the DJ enunciated clearly, dragging out her name.

The circle of girls screamed hysterically, the only one remaining calm was Rachel herself.

"Oh," she said, fluttering her fake eyelashes. "I knew it was me." She flaunted herself up to the stage with a girly air, pretending to cry and wipe away her tears as Principal Zeus set the tiara down on her perfectly assembled curls.

"This year's prom king is..."

Percy turned to look anywhere but Rachel, who smiled brightly as if she had won the lottery.

"Percy... Jackson!" The crowd roared with excitement, as they clapped enthusiastically. Percy was a likable person. Pretty much everyone liked him, and every girl fawned over him, but he just didn't seem the type that held relationships for long. Rumor has it he had a crush since preschool, but would never admit it until he was sure the girl like him back. But alas, it was a rumor. Annabeth stood off to the side of the crowd, her claps slowing as Percy turned to look at her, asking her permission with his eyes. She waved her hand at him, telling him that he should go get his crown.

The blonde shouted over the noise, "Go get your crown!" She was happy for him. He deserved it after all.

Percy looked at the stage, then looked back longingly at Annabeth. He shook his head.

"No..." he whispered, before gaining confidence. The entire auditorium was quiet, except for the slow song sounding quietly in the room. "I'm going to get the girl."

The raven-haired boy strode in the opposite direction of the stage over to where Annabeth was standing. He placed both of his hands on either side of her face and kissed her. The kiss was filled with longing and need, not gentle and sweet like her first kiss with Percy. Overdue longing was harbored into the kiss from both parties and they barely heard the crowd around them. They were too caught up in the moment to care about what anyone else thought. They only cared about each other.

.o0o.

 _What Does Prom Mean to Me?_

 _By Annabeth Chase_

 _If anyone had asked me that question before the actual dance, I would have said, "Hah, I'm not going. Stupid thing." Evidently, I'm writing this article, so I did go. For other people, it may have meant the world to them, dressing up and spending the night with a boy/girlfriend or their friends. For others, it could have been just some stupid dance. But for me, it meant being extremely happy for a night. A night to remember, one that's a good memory to look back on. Something that makes you feel good, like you're on top of the world. The elation of being caught up in the moment while just enjoying yourself. And that's what it means to me. [continued on A3]_


	13. Online Messaging

**A/N: Ahhh! We're nearing the end of this series! :( You guys have been awesome fans. :D Only two more chapters after this, and it's done. Gah, I love this story.**

 **TITLE: Online Messaging**

 **SUMMARY: Percy meets a girl through an online service, TWiSTER.**

 **WARNING: Sorry, bit of swearing in this one, but I really liked it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO or HoO! I don't own any of the characters either. I'll play with them very carefully, see? I'll put them back when I'm done** **m̶e̶s̶s̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶w̶i̶t̶h̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶i̶r̶ ̶l̶i̶v̶e̶s̶** **playing with them, I swear. I will be a nice puppet master. I promise I won't break any of them. *mutters* much.**

* * *

"Fine. I'll check it out." Percy sighed, giving in to his friend's constant pestering.

Nico cheered, clapping his fellow swimmer on the back. "Here, my username is DeathGuy1924." he handed him a slip of paper with the messily scrawled words on it. He grinned, and left Percy leaning back on his desk chair wondering what the heck he had signed himself up for. He sighed, grabbing his sleek black laptop off his desk and setting it on his lap. He opened it up, hearing the familiar hum of his Apple laptop starting up. Logging in, he typed into the search bar 'twister online messaging'. He clicked on the first result, reading the background information on the site.

 _Welcome to TWiSTER! TWiSTER is an online messaging site for those who want to meet new people that go to your school or live in the general area that you do. We'll find you a match, and once you're done chatting, we'll twist you to a different person! If you like chatting to an individual, you can 'SWiST' them, and chat to them again. We'll bookmark them for you, and create a semi-permanent private messaging chat. You can always exit out of a conversation with someone. TWiSTER also lets others create group chats. Just ask your friends for their username and add them to a chat! If you know a friend's username, you can also request to chat with them instead of hoping you'll run into them._

Percy shrugged, clicked sign up, and filled in his contact information. He paused at the username portion. There was a little text box next to it saying that you could only change your username once after you chose it, and he didn't want to do something that he'd eventually end up regretting. He settled on _TheBlueSwimmer_ , set his age and gender, and clicked create profile. His name was neutral: someone wouldn't easily guess who he was. It surprised him that they asked his favorite color, which was navy blue. A small dark blue message box popped up, reading: _Thanks for joining TWiSTER!_ , and immediately launched into the tutorial.

\- .- .. ... - . .-.

The swimmer familiarized himself with the website and sent Nico a friend request, before decided to try out the instant messaging. It couldn't hurt, could it? He clicked the TWiST button, and a little window popped up. The top of the window was a bright pink, apparently the favorite character of the person who he was chatting with. He guessed that on the other person's end, their text box was blue. Below that, italicized text read: _You are now chatting with xXxTheRachelThatDaredxXx._

Percy sighed. It was Rachel Dare. That girl had an obvious crush on him. She'd tried flirting with him time and time again, and he'd tried endless ways of getting her to ignore him. Apparently, her cronies had convinced her that he liked her back when he had told her, "Please shut the hell up." Love at first sight, right? Haha. Yeah, _right_. He 'x'ed out of that window fast. If this website was going to match him up with people he didn't like, than that wasn't going to be good. He clicked the TWiST button again. The window that popped up this time was a dark, almost blood colored red. _You are now chatting with Clarisse-Rued-The Day-You-Were-Born_.

Well, isn't that a kind message, Percy thought sarcastically. He 'x'ed out of that window, too. Clarisse wasn't bad. She was one of the guys. Being the tomboy that she was, she wasn't hard to like, but she could get a little violent. She was nice to play video games with and get competitive, but not the type that you would want to instant message with. Third time's the charm, right? The sophomore clicked the button again, this time showing up as a dull gray color. Nobody that he knew liked the color gray, as most of the girls at his school liked flashy, attention grabbing colors, or prissy pastel colors. She couldn't be too bad. After all, he knew he should get out more, date more girls. He didn't like any of the ones at school. Most were too obsessed with makeup, sports, or guys to be likable. Or, at least the ones he knew. _You are now chatting with Journalistic_Grey_Eyed_Girl._

Interesting name. Might as well take the chance.

 _TheBlueSwimmer: Hey._

 _Journalistic_Grey_Eyed_Girl: Hey._

What a great conversationalist. Such a thrilling sentence. I'm hooked, Percy thought, sarcasm dripping off his thoughts.

 _TheBlueSwimmer: So, do you go to Half-Blood High?_

He typed, breaking the short silence.

 _Journalistic_Grey_Eyed_Girl: Yup. You?_

 _TheBlueSwimmer: Same._

 _Journalistic_Grey_Eyed_Girl: Are you on the swim team?_

 _TheBlueSwimmer: Noooo, of course not. It's like asking if you take journalism._

 _Journalistic_Grey_Eyed_Girl: So I'll assume the answer is yes._

 _TheBlueSwimmer: Then your assumption would be correct._

 _Journalistic_Grey_Eyed_Girl: Then I know who you are._

Percy stared at his screen. How could this girl already know who he is? The name was supposed to be super neutral, bland enough that no one would guess. Those thoughts aside, and more importantly, why hadn't he got her number yet?

 _TheBlueSwimmer: Really?_

 _Journalistic_Grey_Eyed_Girl: Yup._

There was a pause.

 _Journalistic_Grey_Eyed_Girl: Well, I know roughly who you are based on the information that you've given me and hinted at in your username._

 _TheBlueSwimmer: Uh... who am I, then?_

 _Journalistic_Grey_Eyed_Girl: You're Percy freaking Jackson. Obsessed with all things blue, star of the swim team, knows everyone except for me. You know,_ _ **that**_ _guy?_

Percy would admit, this girl was smart. And if he didn't know her, there was no way he could actually meet this girl in person. She was probably in his year, a tenth grader, and she went to his school. She had grey eyes, and took journalism. He didn't think he knew anyone that took journalism! Except for Piper, but he rarely talked to her. Besides, the girl might not even be in the same period as her. He was going to call her J. Yeah, that'd work. J seemed... _different_ from the crowd of girls that he usually hung out with. She was smart, sarcastic, funny. Perfect. And yet, he only knew her by her pseudonymous. Damn it.

 _Journalistic_Grey_Eyed_Girl: Hello? You still there?_

 _TheBlueSwimmer: Uh, yeah._

 _Journalistic_Grey_Eyed_Girl: Good. You want to chat again sometime?_

 _TheBlueSwimmer: Sure._

 _Journalistic_Grey_Eyed_Girl: I gotta go. Nice to finally get you to notice me, Percy._

 _Journalistic_Grey_Eyed_Girl: Not like you'd notice me anyway._

 _TheBlueSwimmer: Can I get your name before you go?_

 _Journalistic_Grey_Eyed_Girl left the chat room._

She must have really needed to go. He'd look out for her at school tomorrow. But first, he needed to make a phone call.

\- .- .. ... - . .-.

"Hey, what'd you need me for?"

"Is there anyone with grey eyes in your journalism class?"

"Yeah, one. Why?"

"What's her name?"

"Classified, Jackson. What do you want?"

"To know her name."

"Nope."

"C'mon, Pipes."

"Too bad, have to have an ulterior motive somewhere. Call me back when you come up with a decent answer."

\- .- .. ... - . .-.

 _Journalistic_Grey_Eyed_Girl: Hey._

 _TheBlueSwimmer: Hey! How you doing?_

 _Journalistic_Grey_Eyed_Girl: Good, I finished my article submission._

 _TheBlueSwimmer: Right, you're a journalist!_

 _Journalistic_Grey_Eyed_Girl: No, duh. It's not like that's part of my username or anything._

 _TheBlueSwimmer: Yeah, about that. What's your name?_

 _Journalistic_Grey_Eyed_Girl: Classified, Jackson._

 _TheBlueSwimmer: Hey, that's what Piper said._

 _Journalistic_Grey_Eyed_Girl: Yeah, friends with her._

There was a heavy pause in IMing when Percy saw that she was typing again.

 _Journalistic_Grey_Eyed_Girl: Why do you want to know my name?_

 _TheBlueSwimmer: I want to meet you._

 _Journalistic_Grey_Eyed_Girl: Tough luck. You don't even know who I am._

 _TheBlueSwimmer: :(_

 _Journalistic_Grey_Eyed_Girl: Frowny faces will get you nowhere._

 _TheBlueSwimmer: :_(_

 _Journalistic_Grey_Eyed_Girl left the chat room._

Damn it!, he cursed was torture. Knowing that there was a girl like this somewhere, and he didn't even know her name, yet he probably knew her. It was quite sad, and very frustrating.

 _Journalistic_Grey_Eyed_Girl joined the chat room._

He stared at his computer screen with wide eyes. No way. She had logged back on?

 _Journalistic_Grey_Eyed_Girl: You're a Seaweed Brain._

 _TheBlueSwimmer: What?_

 _Journalistic_Grey_Eyed_Girl left the chat room._

\- .- .. ... - . .-.

"Okay. I just want to know her name. I think I met her over IM, but I don't know. Please, Piper?"

"Chase."

"Huh?"

"Her last name is Chase."

\- .- .. ... - . .-.

Annabeth walked the halls of Half-Blood High with a renewed swing in her step. Her article had gotten published in the _New York Times_ after she won a writing contest for all high school students.

"I love journalism." she said happily, not caring who heard. But one did. One by the name of Percy Jackson. The blonde teenager felt a hand on her shoulder, and she turned around, her curls bouncing. She saw a head of messy black hair first, swept unruly on his forehead first. Sea green eyes were next: they were beautiful. Annabeth just happened to have a crush on this boy, not that he would ever know.

"Uh, hey." he said nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Um, would you happen to be in eighth period journalism, like the color grey, and use TWiST?" he blurted out, before his confidence ran out. The poor girl was probably scared out of her mind.

She panicked. Her facial expression flickered for a hundredth of a second before she recomposed herself. "I don't think so?" she tried to act as a shy, unknown girl who didn't have many friends.

Percy felt crestfallen. It wasn't her.

"Thanks, anyways." he murmured dejectedly, walking away.

"You're welcome, you Seaweed Brain." he heard faintly. He turned around and walked towards her with such speed that it was if he had never moved away. And that's when Annabeth realized her mistake.

"Shit." she cursed softly, looking anywhere but him.

"Hello, Journalistic Grey Eyed Girl." he smirked in triumph.

She sighed. "Hello, Blue Swimmer."

"I found you."

"I know."

They stared at each other awkwardly, not really knowing what to say.

"Do you want to go out some time?" they burst out at the same time. The two looked at each other.

"That's my line!"

"No it's not."

"Stop copying me!" the two cried out together before erupting into laughter.

"I'd love to." Annabeth said sincerely, smiling brightly at him, her hands wrung behind her back.

"And I'd love to, too." he smiled back, reaching for her hand and kissing it gently.

* * *

 **A/N: Considered making this a two-shot, but then I got impatient. xD**


	14. Party

**A/N: Really short one today. Had no inspiration, working on the next one. My finale! I can't believe this series is almost over. It's been my baby for almost four months. *tear***

 **-katrisamionellabeth, I was going to do your idea, but then I got this one, and I already had an idea for the finale. I might use it in a different drabble set. Thanks!**

 **TITLE: Party  
**

 **SUMMARY: Annabeth doesn't like parties. AU**

 **DISCLAIMER: Nope. Don't own PJO or HoO, never will. *whispers* I hope you've realized that I don't own it over the previous thirteen times I've told you.**

* * *

 _"C'mon Annie, come out and let's go to the party!" her mother coaxed the four year old, who was balled up under her purple bed._

 _"No!" she wailed. "I hate parties!"_

 _Athena sighed. "You've only been to_ one _party, honey. How can you hate them?"_

 _"I just do." she said stubbornly, not moving from her current hiding place. She cuddled a small, blue dolphin in her arms, occasionally petting it and whispering words to it. A crudely writ "Mr. Snuffles" was written on the bracelet on it's fin._

 _"Why?" Athena asked curiously. Most girls her daughter's age_ loved _parties, dress up, and dolls. Annabeth liked none of them. She preferred books and drawing, particularly buildings that she saw. She would sit in the bay window seat and draw the neighbor's houses. When she was done with those, she went to the backyard to draw, and then drew the house: detail by detail, inch by inch._

 _"Because I have to wear dresses. Itchy, itchy, itchy." Annabeth rocked herself comfortingly. "I hate dresses."_

 _Athena groaned. She moved forward to lie on the floor next to her daughter, who looked up at her with wide eyes. "C'mon, get out of that dress. I'll get you a nice shirt and some pretty jeans."_

.o0o.

"They'll never find me here!" Annabeth whispered, hugging her knees to her chest. She was sitting under the unfoldable table that was covered by a long, elegant tablecloth. The little, curly blonde haired girl hated parties. It meant that she had to greet the guests, ask them how their day was, then actually listen, because that was polite. She didn't mind being polite, but she thought that it was _way_ too much for a six year old to do, in Annabeth's case anyway. She'd prefer to read her wonderful books, getting lost for hours on end in the magical worlds of fictional book characters.

With her sweet, grey party dress pooled around her, she sat 'criss-cross-apple-sauce' under the table, leaning against the wall and sitting in the corner of the room. _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ sat in her lap, open to page 394. Annabeth had started reading the series exactly two weeks ago. Although this was more of a young adult book, she had a thirst for learning and acted as such. She loved her books.

According to other parents, she wasn't exactly... normal. She hated the color pink, complaining that it was too bright, and liked navy blue and grey. Dresses were painful things: scratchy _and_ uncomfortable. They weren't ideal for playing. Her drawers were filled with jeans and t-shirts, and had mary-janes rather than platformed shoes. Instead of pretty princess dresses and accessories for them strewn throughout her room, she had two bookshelves and drawing station. Besides, she hated "pretend". It was stupid, in her opinion. Her female kindergarten classmates had gasped at this, but the boys shrugged, and had invited her to play pirates with them. They dueled with sticks, one valiantly pretending to fight against the other, acting as evil pirates against the good sailors. Her dad thought this was a little weird, but encouraged her to make friends, even if they _were_ the opposite gender. For him, it didn't seem normal for his daughter to play with boys, but as long as she was well-behaved, he didn't mind. Her mom caused her piqued interest of books and architecture to grow, and kindled that fire earnestly. She didn't mind her daughter's differences from the other children, and instead praised her for it. But they still usually made her wear dresses on special occasions. Bleh.

She was so endorsed in her book that she didn't notice a boy with messy black hair had crawled under the table, and now was backing up. His mom had tried to get his to dance with a girl named Clarisse. She wasn't very nice, and liked to fry ants with her magnifying glass that she had gotten for her birthday. He was trying not to be seen when he felt his back touch something. Percy assumed that it was a wall and leaned back, relishing the promise of rest.

"Hey!" Annabeth protested quietly, pushing the foreign object off her knees.

"Oh, sorry!" Percy whispered equally as quiet back to her, seeming surprised that there was another person that liked to hide under tables at social functions. He scooted back a bit more, leaning against the actual wall, which was carpeted and very comfortable. Annabeth smiled at the other boy.

"What's your name?" she asked politely.

"Percy. Percy Jackson." he said proudly, grinning at her. He looked quite dashing in his mini-tuxedo. He stuck his hand out awkwardly. "Nice to meet you."

The little girl smiled. "Annabeth. Annabeth Chase." taking his hand, she shook it. She frowned. "Don't call me Annie though, that's too _girly_."

Her lip curled in disgust at the nickname and Percy giggled. The green-eyed boy leaned over to see what she was reading.

"Ooh! That's a good book!" he chirped excitedly, his hands shaking in show of his excitement.

Annabeth's eyes widened. "You've read it?"

"Of course!" he said, almost surprised at her.

"Uh... you wanna-" she blushed. "-you wanna read with me?"

"Sure." he declared, squishing up against her side.

.o0o.

"Annabeth?" Athena Chase called out. The auditorium was quiet and the banquet was over and done. The charity fundraiser had really turned out quite well, and they had raised over $60,000 tonight.

A small head of messy, unkempt curls thrown up in a ponytail peeked out from underneath the elegant, purple clothed table. Annabeth waved at her mom, grinning, a thick, orange book in hand.

"Hi, Mum!" she shouted from underneath the table situated in the corner. Annabeth hopped up from the ground, dusted herself off, and stood pleasantly in front of it.

Athena strode forward, holding her arms out and gathering her daughter up in a hug. She released her and knelt down to her level.

"How was the party?" she asked, brushing aside a stray curl from her face.

"It was great!" she exclaimed. "I met this other boy named Percy Jackson and he was cool. He's read Harry Potter, Mum! Isn't that cool? He goes to Jupiter Elementary, the one on the other side of town."

She frowned. "Percy said that he wanted to transfer though. He doesn't like it there. He wanted to go to Goode Elementary."

Athena listened to her daughter ramble on and on about Sally Jackson's son, how cool he was, and that he liked reading, too.

This could be good for her, Athena thought.

"Mum?"

"Yeah?"

"I like parties."

* * *

 **A/N: You know what'd be a great present? Reviews. :D The box down there doesn't bite... hard.**

 ***pets it***

 ***chomp***

 **Ouch...**


	15. Sealed With a Blue Crayon

**A/N: So. I was sick. Bleh. I'm posting this today to celebrate my sixth months of being on fanfiction! (Also using this as my excuse to keep writing. :D) Also, this isn't really a drabble. I think it's too long. xD I'm not too happy with the ending, but you know. :/**

 **Inspired by daisygirl101's _Signed and Sealed With a Blue Crayon_.**

 **TITLE: Sealed With A Blue Crayon**

 **SUMMARY: Annabeth has to leave. Percy does something about it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Seriously. It's been fifteen chapters. 124 days (four months and one day).** **2,976 hours**. **17,634 words. Seriously.**

* * *

"Come on, honey. Let's go say goodbye." Annabeth's mother said to her daughter, who looked on the edge of tears.

"I don't wanna hafta say goodbye." the eight-year old cried out, her words slurring slightly, carrying her upset in them. She tugged on her mother's hand stubbornly to try and stay where she was.

Athena sighed. "We can't just leave _Journey Acres_ without telling your best friend goodbye!"

Her daughter perked up on the word "best friend", but her look quickly darkened.

"Okay." she whispered sadly, wiping messy, runny tears off her face.

The brunette lead her daughter up the steps of the Jackson home, knocking on the sea blue colored door tentatively.

.o0o.

"What? You can't leave!" Percy exclaimed, hugging his friend tightly.

"Mommy says I have to." Annabeth sobbed, tears streaming down her face as she grasped frightfully on to her friend with the same amount of force. Their embrace lasted for almost half a minute before they separated unwillingly. Percy's face suddenly lit up, despite the circumstances. Grey met sea-green, locking in each other's gaze.

"Maybe you don't have to leave!" he shouted happily, running up the stairs to his room. Scampering after him with a confused expression, Annabeth found Percy opening the large doors to his closet. "If we hide in the closet, they won't be able to find us! Then you can't leave!"

Annabeth grinned and jumped into the closet while Percy brought his reading light, sheets of white printer paper, crayons, and then shut the heavy sliding door as fast as his eight-year old self could. The two first graders stuffed themselves next to each other.

"We need to make a pact." Annabeth said suddenly, snatching one of the slightly wrinkled papers and a sharp blue crayon.

"Leave it to me." Percy announced confidently, stealing the supplies back. The blonde watched as her best friend scribbled on the paper quickly, watching the messy words form into barely legible sentences.

 _Best Friends Pact_

 _When these two people meet again, they have to marry each other to ensure that they never leave each other again and be best friends forever. This paper is stronger than a pinky promise and cannot be broken, ever._

 _x Annabeth Chase_

 _x Percy Jackson_

The paper and spelling was pretty much perfect, except Percy had spelled ensure 'unsure' and forever '4ever' which Annabeth had taken back the crayon and crossed out the words to correct them.

"That blue crayon seals the deal." he said, handing her the crayon after they had signed it.

She stared at it confused. "You want me to keep it?"

"Yup." he confirmed, and fished a long, navy blue ribbon out of his pocket and poked it through a neatly carved hole in the crayon and tied the ends together. He draped the makeshift necklace over her head, which rested about eight inches below her collarbone. Annabeth grasped it tightly and tackled Percy in a hug. She slid one of the matching, adjustable, bracelets on her wrist off and handed the blue bracelet to him. Pointing to the grey bracelet on her own wrist, he knew what it meant.

"I'll never forget you." she whispered sadly, tears slipping down her face.

"I'll never forget you, either." he vowed, clutching the bracelet close to his chest.

.o0o.

Annabeth stared off into the distance as the New York City skyline became smaller and smaller in the frame of the pure white airplane window. The crowded airplane soared into the clouds, causing the city to disappear completely from her view.

New York is gone, she thought with a twinge of sadness, and a touch of bitterness. And so was Percy. A single tear slid down her cheek, which she wiped with the sleeve of her comfortable blue jumper (sweater, for us Americans). She glanced back at her mother who sat in the seat next to her. Athena gave her daughter a reassuring look and grasped her small, sweaty hand tightly over the armrest between them.

.o0o.

It was hard to adjust to a new school, but Annabeth managed. Even though she didn't have her best friend to support her, she would make it through. She was tough. She'd make it.

Moving to a new school to start second grade wasn't as hard as it would have been to start in middle school or high school. Most of the kids were kind to Annabeth, accepting her with no qualms. It still hurt not to have Percy with her, but after all, she was a Chase. She'd never give up.

Over the course of elementary and middle school, Annabeth made quite a few close friends. Piper, Thalia, Calypso, and Hazel were good friends of hers. Frank, Leo, Nico and Jason had become dear in her heart as well, even though Leo, Nico, and Calypso eventually moved to New York. In the adventures they'd had together, they had first bonded over a club scheduling mess-up. All of them thought that their clubs were in that room, but apparently, none of them were. The group had started talking and once they had got to know each other, started to sit together at lunch. That support group made Annabeth almost forget about Percy. Almost.

She still wore the blue crayon around her neck, and her slightly tattered grey bracelet decorated her wrist.

.o0o.

"What is your favorite memory?" the twelve-year old's sixth grade teacher asked the class during a reading analysis, searching the room before landing on her.

"Annabeth? Why don't you answer?" she queried, smiling kindly at her.

She thought for a second. "Probably a time I spent on my birthday with one of my friends, Percy."

"What did you like about it?"

"It was one of the last memories I had with him." she answered.

.o0o.

"Annabeth!" her mom shouted excitedly from the living room, which she had just walked in. Athena was holding a small bundle of mail, including one manilla envelope labeled _Camp HB Aquatics_.

The fourteen year old dashed down the stairs and swiped the letter out of her mom's hand. She quickly scanned the letter, and soon shrieked, tackling her mom in a hug.

"You made it in." Athena smiled, happy tears trailing down her face. "You made varsity your first year."

"I know." she cried, hugging her mom tightly. "I'm so happy."

But in Annabeth's head, although she registered the happiness in the back of her mind, all she could think about is how Percy wasn't here, and how he would have been. Both of them were great swimmers since they started swimming together at the age of three. Overwhelming sadness took over her mind, and she silently cried in her mind, thinking of her missed friend who would have been right here with her.

.o0o.

"I'm moving back to New York." Annabeth mentioned nonchalantly, filing her blue papered, architectural designs in her humongous folder and placing them carefully in her messenger bag so they wouldn't wrinkle. Hazel slammed her hands down on the table, causing the blonde to look up at her friend's outburst.

"What?" Hazel demanded, turning her office swivel chair dramatically to look at her. The twenty year old sighed, chuckling lightly at her friends playful dramatics. Hazel definitely hadn't taken drama in vain.

"I'm moving back to New York." she repeated, setting her bag on the table. "I got an internship at Jackson Architectural Industries."

Hazel screamed in excitement, forgetting all about her outburst immediately, and rushed over to embrace her friend in a air-smashing hug. "Ahh, you're going to do great!" she beamed, proud of her friend's success.

"I can't wait." Annabeth smiled.

.o0o.

Dragging her heavy business-style suitcase behind her, she grinned, breathing in the crisp air of New York. She stood outside of her new apartment building: it was part of a long cluster of red bricked buildings, with two-paned windows, and light brown accents on the balconies and doors. It had a very olden feel with it's rustic black streetlights and the matching clay brick sidewalk. After settling in with the tenant, finding her apartment with the boxes already moved into it, and unpacking her clothes, she decided to take a walk around New York to re-explore the town she had once lived in.

She journeyed to the park, reaching up to touch the windblown, emerald green sign that read _Journey Acres_ _Park_. Annabeth glanced around the playground, reliving her last memory of the park.

 _"You can't catch me!" Percy shouted gleefully, threading through the legs of the pirate ship playground structure._

 _"I can!" she assured him, running after him, her feet thumping rhythmically on the asphalt._

"I'll have to find him, I suppose," Annabeth mused, sitting herself down on an iron wrought bench.

"Who's him?"

She turned and saw a guy standing there with long, black, hair that was swept over his forehead. He had sea-green eyes that looked oddly familiar. She just couldn't put her finger on where she knew him from. After all, it had been thirteen years since she'd been in the beautiful city of New York. The young adult looked about twenty-two- a year older than her. Just like Percy had been.

"Oh, no one." she blushed, looking down and fiddling with her bracelet. It had been a habit of her's for as long as she could remember- her mom had always said that she'd been doing it since she was three, when she got the damn thing. Whenever she didn't want to talk, was nervous, or was feeling anxious, she'd play with the bracelet, sometimes intentionally, sometimes unconsciously. "Just an old friend of mine that I should visit."

He smiled knowingly, patting her shoulder. "Do you mind if I sit?"

"Sure." she shrugged, moving over to make room for him. Studying him for a moment, she noticed a worn blue bracelet on his wrist that looked similar to hers. What a coincidence. Maybe he also was missing a friend.

They sat in a comfortable silence, as Annabeth admired the view of the park and Percy did a once over on her figure.

"Hey... um." he coughed nervously, then smiling weakly at her. "Why do you wear a crayon pendant?"

Annabeth chuckled and blushed again, a curl falling in front of her eyes. She lifted the blue crayon up from where it always settled in the curve of her neck to look at it. She had never replaced the ribbon that was thread through the hole in the crayon, and had sewn it up again one time when it had ripped.

"This old thing?" her eyes twinkled, remembering her best friend from so long ago. "It's something I'm sentimental about, just a little thing an old friend gave me."

"Do you happen to remember his name?" he inquired curiously. Annabeth couldn't place it. She knew this person, but from where?

"Only his first name: Percy." she sighed thoughtfully. "I know he lived in New York. I hope he's still here. It'd be nice to catch up after what... thirteen years?"

"Percy? Percy Jackson?" he asked, seeming in disbelief.

"Perhaps."

He laughed, shaking his head. "I met him in elementary school. He always talked about this girl named Annabeth. I'm still good friends with him."

"Really?" she quipped incredulously, one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah." he affirmed. "Would I be right to believe that you are the famous Annabeth?"

"Guilty as charged."

Suddenly, he stood up, holding a hand out to her to help her up.

"Come on." he encouraged. "I know where he lives. I'll bring you to him."

Annabeth hesitated.

"I don't know." she teased. "I don't think I'm supposed to talk to strangers."

"But I'm not a stranger!" he protested, taking her hand and breaking into a sprint out of the park. She shook her head at him playfully, and kept his pace, barely breathing hard when he stopped. Him, on the other hand, was sweating buckets.

"Jeez!" he panted, leaning over. "Were you in track or something?"

"Spot on." she grinned, clapping him on the back.

The young adult fished a pair of keys out of his pocket, and ushered her to follow him as he clambered up the steps of the front of a lightly blue colored house.

Percy must trust him a lot if he has the keys to his apartment, she thought.

He fiddled with the lock for a moment, finally clicking it into place and opening the door. He led her into the seemingly neat apartment and crashed on the couch.

"Make yourself at home." he announced, lying comfortably on the couch, as if it was his own.

"Are you sure Percy won't mind?" she asked, walking around the living room and exploring.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. You can wait for him in his bedroom, if you'd like." The guy practically shoved her in there and Annabeth stumbled slightly before her eyes were drawn to the shelves on the wall.

The white, navy accented, shelves were decorated to the brim. Swim ribbons, medals, and trophies were aligned in neat rows and bunches. A few science fair awards hung on the walls, as well as a cluster of small photographs which swarmed a singular shelf. Most pictures on the shelf were of a boy at different ages. The same boy who was currently leaning against the white door frame, looking down at his fingernails. Some were just by himself holding awards, some with his parents, and a few had silly pictures of him and his friends. One stood out the most. Near the front of the crowded space was a picture: it detailed two small eight-year olds, one blonde and the other with jet-black hair, posing in front of a sign reading _Journey Acres Park_ in a scripted font. It was the same boy. Percy.

She whipped around, staring at Percy in disbelief.

"It's really you." she murmured softly, reaching out to touch his face gently. Annabeth enveloped Percy in a hug abruptly, sniffling a bit as the shocked Percy raised his arms to return the hug.

"It's me." he laughed, stroking her hair fondly. He lightly pushed off her arms reluctantly, stopping her for a moment. Shoving his right hand in his pocket, the crinkling of old paper reached Annabeth's eardrums. Appearing in his hand, a slightly crumpled paper lay there, yellowed a bit by almost fourteen years.

She fixed her gaze on it, gasping with recognition. Tracing a line on the edges of the paper, she looked up at him.

"We did this before I left." she whispered. As much as she missed her best friend, Annabeth felt that she shouldn't tie Percy down like that. What if he had a girlfriend? Especially if he had a girlfriend!

"We... we don't have to do it." she stammered, blushing deeply.

Percy shook his head, chuckling softly. "You don't get it, do you?"

"Huh?"

"I knew you were going to be in New York. After all, who's last name is Jackson?"

Annabeth gasped in recognition. "That's where I got my architectural internship!"

He shrugged. "I didn't plan for that, but apparently my dad likes your work, and I just happened to see your name."

"And what's one of the places that I know you'd visit?" he asked.

"The park."

"Bingo." Percy grinned. "And now, I wouldn't have planned all of this with the note and everything if I wasn't willing to marry you."

"Are... are you sure? I don't want to be a burden. You know, it's not-"

"Don't you dare call yourself a burden." he cut her off.

"I know we haven't seen each other in almost fourteen years, but I still want to honor the contract. Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend so that we can eventually marry?" he asked hopefully, eyeing her crayon pendant that still rested on her chest.

"Yes."

* * *

 **A/N: It's hard knowing that I have to finish this series and press that complete button. It's been a great four months guys. :_) Shoutouts to everyone who's supported this story for me and managing to turn me into a sentimental being. For that, I thank you. For being amazing, I thank you. You people are great, and I hope to see you in future stories.**

 **Thank you to these awesome people who followed this story:**

Aixor, Alexandra123456, awestruck 2409, Biaxbm, bobo2015, bookloverme17, brookeyy14, Chocolatelover2001, cmccooke001, C0RPS3Phexis, crazyfangirl717, elisacantu70, everyfandomever, Face2Face, FBI93, fearlessfighter1013, IamElizaBennet, IamJadedaughterofHades, Jwmilano, katrisamionellabeth, Onceheroesfall, PercabethOTP996, PercyJacksonloverforever327, rainbowpigs, rehes, ResidentOfCabin6, StoriesThatNeverStop, theDaughterofPosiedon, and thesoldiersdaughter.

 **Completely amazing people that have favorited this story:**

Alexandra123456, bobo2015, Bookworm2.1.O.7.1, crazyfangirl717, C0RPS3Phexis, Extraordinary FanGirl, fandomsareforever15, IheartPJOandHoO, JammyDodgerGirl27, Jwmilano, LOLbooks, PercabethOTP996, PercyJacksonloverforever327, rehes, Shadowhunterchronicleslover13, StoriesThatNeverStop, unicornsareawesome123, and Water-an'-Wisdom

 **Wonderful people who reviewed this story, that I couldn't be more grateful for:**

Alexis, Biaxbm, Catarina Persephone, C0RPS3Phexis, demigodforlife, glamourgal22, katrisamionellabeth, s693221, Readergirl6262, Water-an'-Wisdom, and 2 Guests.

* * *

 **I love you guys.**

 **You'll always be in my heart.**

 **You're amazing.**

 **~FTC**


End file.
